Un héritage cruel
by backura
Summary: Alors que les toupies beyblades atteignent leur ventes maximales, Kyoya, un lycéen comme un autre, trouve un garçon de son âge en détresse dans la rue. Il décide de l'aider avec Nile et quelques autres, mais c'est sans compter que ce nouvel individu est en réalité dans le même lycée et que ses problèmes sont bien plus dur que l'on peut le croire
1. Chapter 1

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de dire ça ? Je n'aurais jamais dû les trahir ! Je leur doit ma vie… »_

Il pleuvait, j'en suis persuadé qu'à ce moment là, il pleuvait, comme si le ciel pleurait pour moi. Et malgré cette pluie battante, « il » est resté devant moi, m'a observé, puis m'a tendu sa main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'aurais peut être pas dû, mais j'ai répondu à son attente en acceptant son aide.

J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os, mon corps grelottait en entier, la couleur du sang se mêlait à l'eau qui me tombé dessus, au fin fond de cette ruelle. Ces sales gamins ne m'avaient pas loupé. J'avais tellement mal que je ne pouvais même plus bouger, enfin du moins, je n'aurais pas pu si « il » ne m'avait pas forcé…

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais sous cette pluie ? Tu es blessé ? »

Sa voix, son visage, son corps, son esprit, tout en lui m'effrayait à l'époque, dés que je l'apercevais au lycée, je fuyais son regard. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son côté animal ? Toujours est-il que, je n'aurais pas pensé une seule fois dans ma vie qu'il aurait était capable d'une chose pareil, et pourtant… Il m'a secourut, moi, un parfait inconnu, un détritus dans une ruelle.

La suite est un gigantesque trou noir. Lorsque je lui demande encore aujourd'hui, « il » ne me répond pas. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, c'est-à-dire les lendemains, je n'étais plus dans cette ruelle mais dans son lit.

-Bien dormi ?

-K-Kyoya… ? Avais-je réussit à dire, faiblement.

-On s'connait ?!

Ce gars à la chevelure verte ne savait même pas la peine qu'il venait de me faire. Nous étions dans le même lycée, dans des classes différentes, certes, mais… Moi je l'avais déjà repérait de par son attitude rustre et son physique. Son allure bestiale m'amusait beaucoup à l'époque, ses vêtements déchirés, tout m'amusait avec lui, avant. Avec un an de moins que lui, j'étais plus petit que lui en taille, il n'était pas bien grand non plus, mais, trainait avec des personnes plus grande que lui le faisait prendre quelques centimètres. Ses cicatrices sous les yeux le rendaient plus adulte aussi. Alors que moi, de quoi avais-je l'air ? D'un petit rebelle qui avait faillit y passer ?

-Tu ne me réponds pas ?

-Je suis dans le même lycée que toi…

Il me regarde d'un air ébahit.

-Vraiment ? Enfin…Notre lycée est grand, alors…

-Waetau Komohi.

-Hum…Désoler de ne pas t'avoir remarqué…

-Tu m'as vus dans la rue, c'est déjà ça.

Je souris pour faire passer le tout, mais ça sonne faux. Trop de choses ne vont plus dans ma tête, je dois….faire le tri. Alors évidement, mon sourire s'efface et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Pleurer toute cette eau qui s'est abattu sur moi. Kyoya me fixe, je le sens en moi comme une flamme.

-Tu es pire qu'un chaton…, me dit t il en rigolant.

Il me regarde, me détaille. Je n'aime pas cette sensation… Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas un corps plutôt mignon, puisque, de mon point de vue en tout cas, je suis plutôt beau gosse, j'ai une corpulence normale comme tout ado de mon âge. Mes cheveux noirs sont un peu longs, faisant penser à la coiffure de Dachan, un de mes camarades, et une mèche retombe sur mon visage. Je le regarde de mes yeux noir perçant.

-Je n'ai rien d'un chaton… Je suis une ordure que tu as récupérée malencontreusement prés d'une poubelle.

-Si tu préfère ça…, me répondit il avec une voix las en haussant les épaules. Tu peux te lever ?

-Je ne pense pas… On m'a salement amoché…

-J'ai vus ça. J'ai fais le mieux que je pouvais.

Ah…oui…Je n'avais pas fais attention au fait que mes avant bras et mes jambes étaient bandés. Je n'ose même plus le regarder, j'ai si honte de ma faiblesse.

-Heu…Par contre… comme tu étais couvert de boue, je t'ai nettoyé vite fait, mais ce n'est peut être pas suffisant.

C'est vrai que je me sens sal, déjà par ma lâcheté et ma faiblesse, mais en plus par cette odeur désagréable autours de moi, comme une vielle poubelle. Dire que jusqu'à présent, je me la coulais douce… Qu'est ce que je suis devenu ? Je ne vais pas rester ici tout de même. Pas chez lui, bien que je le connais vaguement.

-Tu peux rester si tu veux, me dit-il soudainement.

-Q-Quoi ?!

-Et bien… Mon appartement est assez grand, et comme tu as besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas te laisser partir…-autrement je vais me faire tuer…-

-Je…Je ne veux pas déranger, je vais partir dés ce soir.

Il secoue la tête négativement. Ha ! Je suis piégé chez ce gars ! Déjà que je ne le savais pas si gentil, ça dépasse mon espérance ! Ou alors il est poussé par quelqu'un… ?

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre au courant, pour moi ?

-Pas pour l'instant.

-Alors, est ce que je peux me changer ? Enfin, me laver avant, par ce que, je crois que je n'ai choisit le meilleur endroit hier soir…

-hum…Vient.

Il me signe de me lever. J'arrive à sortir mes jambes de sous la couette et je sens la moindre de mes blessures s'intensifier. Je…Je n'y arriverai pas, c'est certain… Mais kyoya me tend encore une fois sa main. Je l'attrape et il me tire vers lui pour me mettre debout. Une espèce d'onde parcours tout mon corps et je me sens tressaillir tandis qu'il me rattrape. Ma jambe est fracturée. Sales gosses ! Je vais leur faire payer ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

-C'est ce que je pensais, tu as la jambe cassée.

-Seulement fracturée.

-Hum…je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

Je ne réponds pas, il n'y a pas besoin. Ainsi il me transporte jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je ressors le visage encore rougit par l'eau chaud et par la honte. Je n'ai même pas était capable de rentrer dans la douche… Il a dû s'occuper de moi comme d'un gamin auquel on apprend à se laver. Je suis vraiment un moins que rien.

Apres m'avoir amené dans son salon et déposé sur le canapé, il part prendre à manger dans la cuisine. En effet, nous sommes le soir.

-Je vais appeler un ami et lui dire de venir te voir. Il sait pas mal de choses pour guérir les blessures.

-Ce ne serait pas ton meilleur ami, par hasard, Nile ?

-…Si. Tu connais pas mal de chose sur mon sujet, non ?

-Je fais parti de la section information. J'aide pour trier différents truc, et tu es souvent en photo avec lui lors des activités. Enfin…ça ne me regarde pas…

C'est sûr qu'avec ma vision sur les couples gays, j'y pense tout de suite quand je les vois ensemble… Pourquoi y a-t-il fallut que mon frère en soit un ? Enfin…je ne vais pas extrapoler dans mes réflexions. D'ailleurs, il a déjà commencé à l'appeler.

-J'ai un service à te demander…- J'ai trouvé un chaton perdu… -Maintenant, si tu peux…- d'accord, merci.

-Un chaton ? lui demandai-je, presque frustré. Je t'ai dis que j'en étais pas un.

-Je sens que la communication va être dure le temps de ton rétablissement.

Il s'assoie en face de moi. Mais à quoi il joue ?

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour n'importe qui ? Ça n'a jamais était ton genre !

-Disons que… quand je vois un gars comme toi dans la rue, à vivre sur un bout de carton, ça ne m'est pas inconnu et je fais immédiatement le rapprochement avec un de mes amis.

-Tu as un ami clochard maintenant ?

-Non, il veut juste être libre. Enfin…C'est ce qu'il dit.

Un bip sonore retentit depuis la cuisine, alors il y va pour récupérer deux plateaux qu'il amène devant moi. Ce sont des plateaux télé, comme on dit. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a tant d'attention à mon égard. Pourtant, on ne se connait pas, il n'y aucune raison, mis à part celle de faire plaisir à Nile, peut être. Oh…D'ailleurs…Ce Nile, je ne l'apprécie pas trop…Je le trouve trop silencieux. En plus, lui il me connait, puisque nous nous sommes déjà parlé lorsque je lui ai montré le club dans lequel je suis. Ra ! Je suis dévoré par la honte ! Je suis lamentable ! C'est pas une existence que j'ai, mais un supplice quotidien ! Si seulement cette maudite famille n'avait pas commencé dans ces maudites toupies en plastique ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je refuse de toucher une seule de ces satanées « beyblade » !


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Nile était enfin arrivé chez Kyoya, où l'attendait le « chaton ». Ce garçon était tout aussi âgé que le blessé mais était un peu plus grand. Il avait de beaux cheveux brun et orangé, avec sous les yeux des marques orange également.

-Nile ! Il était temps que tu arrive ! Je sais plus quoi faire de lui… !

-Où est ce qu'il est ?

Kyoya lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, chose qu'il fit. Evidement, lorsqu'il vit Waetau couché dans le lit, le visage rouge, couvert de sueur et le souffle rapide, il en resta bouche bé.

-Tu m'as prévenu pour un chaton !? Et puis tu as vus dans quel état il est ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

-Je sais, je plaisantais en disant ça…

-Drôle de plaisanterie… Et tu l'as trouvé où, ce gars ?

-Dans une ruelle hier soir, quand je suis revenu du club. Il était blessé et sous la pluie. En plus, il vient du même lycée que nous, je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul, mourant sur le trottoir.

-Je sais. Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'appelle Waetau, un drôle de prénom d'ailleurs…

Kyoya fut surprit, mais ne s'attarda pas la dessus car, à priori, le petit protégé faisait une poussé de fièvre dû à la pluie de la veille.

-Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça ?

-pas longtemps. Il s'est endormit d'un coup apres avoir finit de mangé.

-Bon, je vais m'occuper de lui alors...

Apres un bon moment d'inquiétude, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour être un peu au calme et parler de cette affaire.

-Tu compte l'héberger chez toi ?

-Je ne sais pas la situation, j'aviserai plus tard. Mais s'il n'a pas d'endroit où aller, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Il à un frère au lycée, on devrait lui parler, non ?

Kyoya se contenta de répondre en haussant les épaules tout en soufflant un coup. Un silence s'installa entre eux durant de longues secondes. Aucun des deux ne su que dire, mais Nile se ravisa et prit la parole.

-Je peux dormir ici se soir ?

-Oui, fais comme tu veux, par contre, tu dormiras sur le canapé, moi je resterais avec Waetau.

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ton attitude…Kyoya.

-Je n'ai pas d'attitude particulière, j'ai juste décidé de l'aider, après tout, j'ai bien l'impression que je le connaissais avant.

-Il est du même lycée…

-Je parle d'avant, avant que je vienne ici, il y a plusieurs années, finit il en se levant pour débarrasser la table et préparer le canapé.

Nile resta silencieux, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son incompréhension face à cette situation.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

Kyoya vînt devant lui pour lui caresser la tête tout en lui souriant. Ça l'amusait de voir Nile inquiet, voir jaloux, lui qui était pourtant si impassible au début de leur rencontre. Ils avaient vraiment changé tous les deux.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Kyoya…

Celui-ci rentra dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. La petite lampe allumée éclairait ce corps étendu dans les draps. A priori, il s'était calmé et dormait maintenant paisiblement. Toujours silencieux, l'ainé sorti de sous son lit un « lit-tiroir » dont il se servait généralement lorsqu'il invitait plusieurs personnes à dormir. Le lit était déjà préparé, il se glissa dedans et s'endormit au bout d'un petit moment, épuisé par tous ces évènements et prés à attaquer son dernier jour de repos, demain.

« Oh non…. Dites-moi que je rêve ! Pourquoi est ce que ce fauve est à côté, en train de dormir ? Et qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ? Qu'est ce que j'ai eu ? Et puis, mais bandages ont été remplacés pas des pansements ? Ça veut dire que Nile est venu… ? J'espère qu'il n'est plus là… ah ! Pire encore ! Qu'est ce que c'est qua ça ! »

Mais première pensées lorsque je me réveille ce matin, très tôt, et je suis encore fatigué. Mon regard c'est arrêté sur ce poster, sur le mur. J'ai l'impression que mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour… Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! C'est un cauchemar ! Ma stupeur est tellement intense que, sans faire attention, le bras avec lequel je prends appuie pour me redresser un peu lâche et m'entraine sur le bas côté, me faisant lourdement tomber sur ce matelas dans la caisse de bois.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Grogne une voix qui n'est autre que celle de Kyoya.

Je bouge légèrement pour m'écarter de lui, même si je ne l'ai même pas touché dans ma chute, mais la douleur m'arrache quelques gémissements. J'ai vraiment mal…

-Tu ne peux pas dormir tranquillement ? me chuchote t il en me tirant vers lui par les épaules. Nile dort à côté, fait moins de bruits.

Il me dégage ma jambe coincé entre les deux lits. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué… Mais faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi me faire sursauter ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je lui dise tout de suite !

-Ce poster, sur ta porte…

-Hum ?

Il me tien toujours dans ses bras pour éviter que je bouge et me fasse mal, enfin je crois… ? Ça devient gênant…

-Tu…Tu peux l'enlever s'il te plaît… ?

-Pourquoi ça ? C'est mon petit frère qui me l'a offert, tu ne crois pas que je vais l'enlever pour toi, quand même ?

-Je… ! C-C'est pas ça ! Mais… ! S'il te plaît enlève le, enlève le !

Mon cœur commence à cogner contre ma poitrine et ma respiration saccader me donne l'impression d'être asthmatique. C'est un supplice ! Pourquoi faut il que chez un lycéen comme lui, quelqu'un qui n'a absolument rien à faire de ces trucs, pourquoi y a-t-il un poster de « beyblade » ?! Sans le vouloir, je me remets à pleurer tout en suffoquant, plongé contre le torse de ce fauve, enfin… il ne l'ai plus tant que ça…

-Waetau ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Ce n'est qu'une feuille de papier.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas à ce qu'il dit, il se contente de me regarder et voir mes réactions. D'ailleurs, celles-ci sont assez drôles, puisque je ne fais que serrait encore plus fort mon étreinte en commençant à me calmer légèrement pour reprendre une respiration normale, mais les larmes coulent toujours.

-T'es impossible, toi ! Ne voulant pas me voir pleurer d'avantage, il va décrocher le poster le plier et le ranger dans un tiroir, puis il revient me voir. Qu'est ce que tu as avec ça ? On t'as volé ta toupie ?

S'il savait comme il a le don de me lancer des paroles poignardantes ! On dirait presque qu'il le fait exprès ! enfin…pour ça, il faudrait qu'il soit au courant de toutes mes aventures concernant ces satanées trucs multicolores qui tourne dans un sens ou un autre pour percuter des adversaires et rester debout, en tournoyant comme des oiseaux en haut d'une déchèterie. Oui…Mon vocabulaire sur les ordures et souvent utile…

Il se couche sur le bout de matelas qu'il reste et me regarde et passant une main dans mes cheveux pour me faire cesser de pleurer. Mon frère…C'est la seule personne à laquelle je peux penser en sentant cette chaleur sur le haut de mon crane. Il n'y avait que lui pour me calmer avec de si simples gestes. Il me manque lui aussi… tellement… Et sans m'en apercevoir, ma main gauche se balade et vient se s'agripper sur son épaule droite, comme si, dans ma tête, il allait partir d'une seconde à l'autre et qu'il fallait que je le retienne. Ma soudaine tristesse m'accable et je me sens m'engourdir petit à petit. C'est mieux comme ça, je devrais dormir un peu plus…Je suis…Fatigué…

Lorsque je me réveille pour la deuxième fois, il est toujours là, couché sur le côté. Il me regarde, visiblement réveillé depuis un moment. Mes yeux clignotent, regardent la porte, plus de poster, soulagement.

-Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ? Je voudrais aller déjeuner…

Je le regarde, puis je suis mes bras pour m'apercevoir que mes mains le retiennent encore. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il n'est pas mon frère… non…Vraiment pas… J'ai presque envie de dire que c'est plus que ça…mais non, il ne faut pas penser ça, c'est juste que je l'esprit un peu trop tordu, je suis fatigué, voilà tout Apres l'avoir lâché, il me sourit puis se lève et me tend sa main.

-Tu veux te lever maintenant ?

Hum…J'ai faim…Je crois que je vais accepter sa proposition… Doucement, je m'agrippe à son bras, il me saisit le dos avec son autre main pour me tirer vers moi et m'aider à me mettre debout.

-Ta jambe n'est pas fracturée, c'est seulement un coup que tu as pris.

T'en mieux ! Je pourrais plus vite partir d'ici ! En attendant, il me tire jusqu'à sa cuisine en traversant le salon où dort paisiblement Nile. Et merde ! il est resté ! Non pas que je le déteste, mais d'idée d'etre chez Kyoya est déjà bien dérangeante, si en plus il est là, lui, pitié ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est… ! Bonne question…Qu'est ce que je veux ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Que vais-je devenir ? Je n'ai plus de maison, je suis abandonné…Il ne me reste que mon frère, et ce Kyoya. Que vais-je devenir ?

-Tu déjeune quoi ?

\- Rien, je n'ai jamais le temps.

-Et bien, tu vas prendre le temps aujourd'hui, autrement je te gave, comprit ?Cette lueur dans ses yeux commence à m'effrayer…Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce gars ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Je me suis laissé tenter par un bol de céréales et une tartine de beurre. Je crois que je vais déjeuner plus souvent, ça me permet d'être tranquille quelques instants, et en plus avec Kyoya… Non, il ne faut pas dire ça, je ne dois pas penser à ça, pas avec lui… ces histoires, c'est pour Warren, pas pour moi.

\- Dis-moi voir, Waetau. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Dis toujours…

-C'est qui, ce « Warren » ?

Q-Quoi ?! Comment il connait ce nom ? Est ce que j'ai cauchemardé cette nuit ? Ai-je parlé de lui sans m'en rendre compte ?

\- Excuse-moi mais, tu as prononcé son nom au moins vingt fois ce matin, donc je demandais juste si…

Il lit dans mes pensées ?

-C'est mon frère… Warren est mon grand frère. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et il me manque.

J'ai sorti ça comme on pourrait parler du beau temps. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de parler de lui à un inconnu ?! Enfin…à Kyoya…C'est peut être pas la même chose… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'initie dans ma vie, elle est déjà bien compliquée, je ne veux pas en parler, pas avec lui.

Je me sens un peu mélancolique à cet instant, alors je détourne le regard vers le salon. Nile dort encore, il est toujours couché avec une couette sur lui. On dirait que ma présence ne le dérange pas. Je commence à me demander pourquoi je ne le supporte pas…

-Il était épuisé hier, il va surement dormir jusqu'à midi.

-Pourquoi ça, « épuisé » ?

-Il s'est occupé de toi et t'as soigné.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que toi pour faire des bandages pour quelques éraflures…

Des éraflures… des griffures… Mes bras en sont parsemés, mais je n'avais que ça comme défense. Le plus dur reste le coup dont j'ai eu droit à la jambe, j'ai bien crut être fracturé.

-Ta cicatrice sur le visage, elle date de plus longtemps, non ?

Depuis quand se mêle t il de la vie des gens ?

-Oui, j'étais gamin, c'est mon frère qui a fait ça.

Il se penche vers moi et enlève les quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui cachent légèrement la marque sur ma joue droite. Elle fait bien cinq centimètres et parfois elle me brule un peu. Il effleure celle-ci d'un doigt, et regarde intensément mon visage qui commence à rougir. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il me drague ou quoi ?! Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il me foudroie de l'intérieur et me paralyse. Je n'ose plus bouger…

-Comment est ce qu'il a réussit à faire ça ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Quoi ?! Il était juste intéressé par l'origine de cette cicatrice ?! Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez lui ? heu…à moins que ce soit moi… Il essai juste de me protéger comme un frère et de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'a surement pas d'autre intention… Réfléchit, abruti ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit intéressé par toi ? Est ce qu'il est gay, lui ?! Et puis moi non plus d'ailleurs… !

-Je me suis battu avec lui.

-Humhum…

Il s'assoie à table, tout comme moi, et semble attendre la suite.

-Je…J'ai appris qu'il partait de la maison, il y a quatre ans, alors je me suis énervé contre lui. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était mes parents qui le viraient, alors, je lui ai crié dessus.

« -Pourquoi tu t'en va ?! T'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul ! Je veux pas !

-C'est pas moi qui décide !

-C'est par ce que tu aime les garçons, hein ?!

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?!

-C'est pour ça ! Alors tu ne veux pas rester avec moi et tu t'en vas, tu m'abandonne ! C'est dégelasse !

-Je ne t'abandonne pas ! Je n'ai pas le choix. Que je sois ou pas…hétéro… ça n'a pas de rapport avec toi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas rester !

Sans le vouloir, j'ai tendu mes mains, j'ai armé ma toupie de métal et j'ai visé mon frère pour lui tirer dessus, en plein visage. Comparé à la sienne, la mienne était ridicule et en plastique. Je l'avais énervé, et je savais qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver Warren, par ce qu'après, il pouvait devenir violent. Alors il a fait comme moi, mais sa toupie était bien plus puissante et en métal, aiguisée. Il me l'a lancé dessus pour me faire fuir et il est parti. »

-Donc c'est une toupie qui t'a blessé ? C'est pour ça que tu as crisé pour le poster ?

Evidement, je lui ai raconté vite fait, pas tout les détails, en évitant de dire que mon frère est spécial.

-ça toupie était aiguisée, ça ma taillé la peau et j'ai saigné un moment.

-Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis ?

-De loin seulement. Il m'a été interdit de l'approcher par la suite.

-Séparer deux frères, c'est pas une super idée…

-Tu parle de Kakeru ? fit alors une voix que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'entendre.

Nile s'est réveillé, il baille, s'étire et dit un petit bonjour. Il a l'ai fatigué, c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi différent au lycée. On ne dirait pas le même, il a une mine plus joyeuse et semble intéressé par notre conversation, tandis qu'au bahut, il est toujours distant et parle peu.

-Qui est Kakeru ?

-C'est son frère, répond Nile à la place de Kyoya. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, tu devrais regarder des photos.

-Sert toi pour déjeuner, Nile. Je vais profiter que tu sois réveillé pour ranger un peu le salon, je supporte plus ce désordre.

Un désordre ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a des cahiers un peu partout, des feuilles pleins la table et une bassine pleine de linge. Qui aurait crut que Kyoya était si désordonné ? Enfin….quoi que…ça colle bien à son personnage je crois.

Au bout d'un petit moment, apres qu'il ai un peu aidé Kyoya, Nile décide de partir, apparemment, ses parents l'on appelé et veulent qu'il rentre. Il dit donc joyeusement au revoir et s'en vas. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Kyoya… Et je n'ai toujours pas bougé de ma chaise. Je décide donc de me lever tant bien que mal et de marcher jusqu'au canapé, me tenant aux murs et au meubles présents sur mon passage. Lorsque j'arrive enfin au milieu du salon, je me rends compte qu'il y a un balcon avec une table et des chaises pour manger dehors. C'est vraiment un grand appartement, il doit etre riche !

-Waetau ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu veux sortir ?

-Ho…Pas particulièrement…

Je le regarde, il me regarde. Je détourne alors la tête pour voir les objets m'entourant et je me rends compte que ses murs sont vierges de décorations, qu'il n'y a pas une seul photo, un cadre avec une peinture ou même des dessins. Il n'y a rien du tout qui pourrait me montrer sa famille, moi qui veux voir son frère en photo pour confirmer la ressemblance.

-Tu cherche quelque chose ?

-Non…

-Heu…Est-ce que tu me permets de faire quelque chose que tu ne vas surement pas apprécier ?

Oula ! Qu'est ce qu'il me sort maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut me faire ? Surtout si ça ne me plait pas, pourquoi il demande ?

-ça concerne quoi ?

Je suis méfiant, encore plus qu'avant, quand je le vois sortir un objet de sa poche et qu'il cache volontairement. Seulement, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ma jambe, je me pose sur le canapé.

-C'est juste pour confirmer ce que je pense. Et si je confirme, tu ne seras pas content du tout.

A quel jeu est ce qu'il joue ? On dirait un gamin qui veut faire une sale blague. Il s'assoit en face de moi et je le regarde d'un air ennuyé. Il a dit que si il avait raison je n'aimerai pas…Donc déjà ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'aurais pensé en premier… ça ne me concerne pas directement.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Rien. Juste fermer les yeux et attendre que je te dise de regarder. Ça te va ?

-Tu fais le gamin je trouve, non ?

-Non. Pas du tout. C'est justement pour éviter que TOI tu ne fasses le gamin. Alors… ?

-Hum…Si je ne risque rien….

Je ferme alors les yeux et j'essai d'écouter le moindre bruit pouvant m'indiquer ce qu'il mijote. Déjà, il ne se lève pas et reste assis, par contre il pousse la petite table devant moi. Je crois… Mais il y a un bruit qui m'intrigue. Comme des pièces de métal qui se frottent entrent elles…

-Tu ne te mes pas à crier, d'accord ? Tu reste calme, ça m'éviterai de devoir faire comme tout à l'heure.

Ce qu'il dit ne me rassure pas, je m'inquiet même, et lorsque j'entends ce bruit si familier, celui d'un objet lourd qui tourne sur lui-même, je commence à trembler. C'est si futile pourtant, comment je peux me sentir comme ça alors que ce n'est qu'un simple bruit ?! Mais c'est quoi mon soucis ?!

-Ouvre les yeux, mais regarde-moi d'abord.

Je m'exécute, mais quand il croise mon regard, il voir bien qu'il y a un problème et que je suis terrifié. Et je baisse mes yeux sur la table basse. Je sers les dents et je respire rapidement, comme si je m'énerver, alors qu'en réalité je suis apeuré devant ce petit truc de métal. Oui, sous mes yeux, cet imbécile de Kyoya a osé faire le pire. Il a fait tourner une de ces foutue toupie ! Mais il se fout de moi ma parole !

\- Enlève-la ! Enlève-la tout de suite !

-Tu as donc bien un problème avec les beyblades. Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour que tu sois aussi terrifié par un simple truc en métal ?

\- Enlève-la !

Si je pouvais me lever, je le ferai, mais je ne peux pas ! Alors je me contente de mettre mes mains devant mes yeux et je secoue la tête, comme si je refusais tout ça, comme un souvenir douloureux qui revenait me hanter !

Je vois bien que ce n'est pas son intention de m'effrayer, et je le confirme lorsqu'il m'obéit et enlève la toupie et le lanceur pour y remettre dans sa poche. Il vient alors s'assoir près de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu as, explique moi, sinon tu risque de ne pas supporter d'être ici…


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis restais un long moment blotti dans ses bras, sur le canapé, incapable de bouger, pensant sans cesse à mon frère. Mais il faut bien que je me réveille, que j'ouvre les yeux. Kyoya est prés de moi, il ne cherche qu'à m'aider, alors pourquoi je n'accepte pas ?! C'est…tellement compliqué, alors que c'est si simple ! J'ai un simple traumatisme, j'ai peur de ces toupies a cause de ce que l'on m'a infligé. J'ai simplement besoins d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés pour me venir en aide, et ce quelqu'un, c'est lui, visiblement.

-Hum… Waetau ?

-K-Kyoya ?

Il me sourit et me caresse la tête comme si j'étais son petit frère qui venait de ce jeté dans ses bras par ce qu'il avait peur d'un quelconque monstre.

-Tu es un vrai chaton, finit il par dire en rigolant tout en me pressant d'avantage contre lui.

Dans cette position, j'ai encore plus de mal à réfléchir sur mes sentiments envers ce gars. Il me serre contre son torse, nos têtes sur une épaule de l'autre. J'ai l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre il va me dire « je t'aime » aussi tendrement qu'il le dirait à sa petite amie. Hum…d'ailleurs…

-T-Tu n'as pas de petite amie, non ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Je…Je trouve tes gestes bizarres…, réussis-je à dire faiblement.

-Ils ne sont pas bizarres pour moi. J'essais juste de te réconforter, et puis, j'avoue que j'aime bien avoir une présence aussi apaisante que la tienne auprès de moi.

Apaisante ? Il parle de moi là ? Non, vraiment, je n'ai rien d'apaisant… je suis un gamin torturé par ses souvenirs. Oui. C'est ça…Je suis…un vrai gamin…

-Je…Je me…déteste…

Et je fonds en larmes. Je serre le t-shirt de Kyoya de toutes mes forces au creux de mes mains. Mes muscles se contractent et mes joues deviennent roses. Je me hais. Je suis un pauvre gars. Je suis un imbécile ! Je me déteste ! Jamais je n'aurais dû venir au monde, en tout cas, pas dans ces conditions là !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'es vraiment pas détestable, je dirais même le contraire.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ?! On…On m'a forcé…pendant toutes ses années, on m'a forcé… J'en peux plus de cette vie ! Je veux…Je veux vivre par moi-même ! Je ne veux plus être entouré de ces foutus beyblades, de ces foutus parents ! J'en peux plus !

Je pleure à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Je pleure contre lui, le mouillant de mes larmes froides. J'ai peur qu'il me jette à la porte. J'ai peur de ne plus être avec lui. J'ai peur de retourner chez moi. J'ai peur de tout, sauf de lui. Oui. C'est ça. Je veux simplement être avec lui si je ne peux plus être avec mon frère, je veux Kyoya à moi tout seul. Je veux cette personne qui tient tant à moi.

-Hum…J'ai un marché pour toi. Que dirais tu de vivre avec moi le temps que tout s'arrange, et en échange tu reste prés de moi. Ça te va, non ?

-O-Oui…

Bien que plusieurs heures se soient écoulées, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ce « marché ». Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il aurait des sentiments pour moi ? Je crois que…ça pourrait être…réciproque… Je ne sais pas vraiment… ET je préfère ne pas y penser, de toute manière. En plus, il est avec Nile, non ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

Hum… Je préfère m'avachir contre un des murs du salon et écouter le vent qui souffle dehors, au moins, je suis tranquille ici. Kyoya est sous la douche mais je n'entends plus l'eau couler. Peut être va-t-il sortir de la salle de bain. Hum…ne pensais à rien ce n'est pas si mal. Je pense que c'est une solution pour oublier tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie. Mais je ne veux pas non plus oublier mon frère. Warren… Il me manque tant…Si seulement je pouvais le revoir, lui dire à quel point il me manque, à quel point je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire de mal. Nous sommes dans le même lycée, et pourtant, le peu de fois que nous nous croisions, j'étais incapable de décrocher un mot, et lui non plus. Pourquoi…Pourquoi n'ai-je pas comprit plus tôt ?

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je n'écoute pas, je préfére ignorer, le temps d'une seconde, être seul, tout seul…

-Waetau… Ton frère te manque, non ?

-Oui…

-Si il vient demain, tu serais content de le revoir ?

Il faudrait d'abord qu'il le connaisse… Mais, je serais heureux, bien sûr. Tellement que je lui sauterai dans les bras à peine je verrais son visage… Mon frère est tellement important pour moi… Je m'en veux de l'avoir chassé moi aussi…

Mon sourire sur le visage en dit long sur la réponse à sa question, alors il s'en va je ne sais où, puis il revient s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Alors, tu m'explique la situation ? J'aimerais bien savoir, quand même. Je t'héberge chez moi…

Comment lui dire… ? Par où commencer ? Est-ce que c'est nécessaire ?

-Alors ?

-Je… Je n'ai qu'un frère. On vivait ensemble avec nos parents, avant. Eux…Ils sont gérant d'une grande entreprise qui se développe beaucoup. Forcement, mon père veut un héritier… Alors il a voté pour mon frère. En réalité, je n'étais pas censé naitre… je ne suis pas voulut…

Je n'ai pas envie de continuer… Mais il semble si intéressé… alors… pourquoi pas… finir de lui raconter ?

-Ils nous élevaient assez durement, pour que l'on soit sérieux. Moi je ne faisais que jouer, il n'y avait aucun espoir en moi. Mon frère, lui, d'une nature libre et plutôt violente, il n'a pas aimé être forcé pour cette entreprise. Quand mes parents on apprit sa…particularité… Ils l'on rejeté et mis à la porte. Résultat, c'est moi qui est eu droit au sal boulot, jusqu'à pourrir mon existence.

-De quelle particularité tu parle ?

-De…Du faite qu'il soit…spéciale…

-En quoi ? Il est surdoué ?

-Non… Il est… gay, réussi-je à dire avec une faible voix.

-c'est si particulier pour toi ?

Et il se mit à rire doucement et passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, hein ?

-De quoi… ?

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que la porte d'entrée d'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon, un peu plus petit que moi, avec un petit style à Kyoya, des cheveux vert foncés, et criant « Kyoya ! »

Prit de surprise, je n'ose plus bouger et je regarde mon hôte se lever avant de lancer :

-Kakeru ! Je t'ai déjà dis de frapper avant d'entrée ! Bon sang !

-C'est qui, lui ? demande alors cet inconnu en me pointant du doigt. Tu es un pote à mon frère ?! Je ne t'ai jamais vu !

Je me suis levé, mais sans plus bouger. Je dois répondre quoi ? Que je squatte chez lui ? Mais…Kakeru…ce n'est pas son petit frère ? Je regarde attentivement, c'est vrai que les deux à côtés semblent comme deux frères. Hum… Deux frères… moi et Warren, c'était comme ça avant…

-ha ! Je sais ! C'est ton petit ami !

Je les regarde tour à tour avec une expression interrogatrice. Je dois réagir comment là ? Crier âpres lui ? Lui expliquer calmement ? Je ne suis pas son petit ami ! Est-ce que on a l'air si proche que ça ?! Et mince ! Je rougis maintenant !

-Il s'appelle Waetau, c'est un camarade du lycée. Waetau, je te présente mon frère, Kakeru, dont on parlait ce matin avec Nile.

-D'accord… S-Salut, Kakeru…

-T'as l'air marrant toi, j'me demande bien comment tu as fait pour rentrer ici, Kyoya refuse toujours les visites !

-Arrête de raconter ma vie. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Ha ! Ouai ! Les parents m'ont donné libre champ ce week end, alors je suis sorti voir un pote en ville, j'ai dormi chez lui, et comme il est dans le coin, j'en profite pour te voir et te donner des nouvelles beys ! J'ai un super poster grandeur nature qui vient de sortir !

Et là, je crois que c'est la fin pour moi… Pitié pas ça… Pas encore…J'ai eu ma dose… Kyoya le remarque d'ailleurs, puisqu'il m'emmène dans la chambre en prétextant devoir parler sérieux deux secondes.

-Dis moi, tes parents, ils ne seraient pas dirigeant de la corporation de « Beyblade KomohiTec » ?

Ha ! Comment il le sait ?! Comment il a deviné ?! Je fais signe que oui, pour éviter qu'il ne repose la question…

-Tu es donc la famille rivale à la mienne. Mes parents font aussi dans les beyblades, c'est la marque « T.A.B ». Tu dois connaitre. Ils font dans les pays voisins.

Oh non… Lui aussi… Et merde… Je déteste ma vie, je déteste ma chance, je déteste tout ! Pourquoi tout est relié à ces putains de toupies ?! J'en ai marrrreeeee !


	5. Chapter 5

Ainsi donc, je me retrouve devant le frère de Kyoya : Kakeru.

Hum…je me demande pourquoi il a insinuait que j'étais son petit copain. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas au courant pour Nile ? Pourtant cela parait impossible, enfin, je veux dire… Quoi que, je n'en sais rien. Peut être que ce n'est qu'une impression, peut être qu'en réalité ils ne sont que de très bons amis, après tout, vu comment Kyoya agit avec moi, il doit y avoir un truc qui cloche, enfin, ce n'est pas normal quoi.

En résumé, je passe la journée en compagnie de ces deux frères. Je résiste à cette torture qui est de me mettre des toupies sous les yeux, je résiste tant que je peux, mais je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant.

Je suis lamentable, tellement faible… Mes cauchemars me pourchassent, mon passé ressurgit dés que j'entends cet écho de métal, mais ce ne sont pourtant que des jouets, rien d'autres, alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi j'agis comme un gamin ? Et puis à cet instant, ce moment où je vois Kyoya s'amuser avec son frère et leurs toupies, j'en suis jaloux et je ne souhaite qu'une chose : que Kyoya me prenne dans ses bras et ne me lâche jamais, jamais, jamais, pour rien au monde, qu'il me sert pour toujours contre lui, que je sente ça chaleur entrée en moi, ses battements de cœur rythmant ma vie. Oui. Je crois que j'ai compris. Kyoya ne m'est peut être pas si inconnu, et je crois que je commence à… l'aimer…. Sincèrement…

-Waetau ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu dors ?

Les deux frères, qui étaient assis parterre pour faire leur duel dans le petit stadium, me regardent comme si j'étais un extras terrestre.

-Waetau, tu saigne…, me dit le plus jeune.

Kyoya sort un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et l'apporte à mon nez tout en me penchant la tête en arrière. Je n'avais pas fais attention, et J'ai taché le t-shirt que m'a prêté mon hébergeur.

-excuse moi, je n'ai pas sentis, et ton…

-C'est pas grave, coupe t il avec un sourire amusé. Mais fais un peu plus attention. Viens voir.

Il me tend sa main que je saisis pour me relever et il m'emmène dans la salle de bain où il me prépare du coton.

\- Occupe-toi un peu de toi, je vais finir par croire que tu te fiche de ton existence.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu ne t'aperçois même pas que tu es blessé, tu ne t'intéresse pas assez à toi-même. Tu te blesse sans raison.

-Je ne me suis pas blessé. Je saigne juste du nez, rien de plus. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

-D'ailleurs, tes blessures sont presque parties, et tu n'as déjà plus mal à la jambe, non ?

-J'ai encore mal, mais je fais comme si de rien était… mais les égratignures sont presque parties, j'ai enlevé les pansements tout à l'heure.

Il me contemple quelques secondes, puis pousse les mèches de devant mes yeux avant de coller son front au miens et de sortir un « tu es si mignon », une fois de plus. Il a un regard tellement saisissant. Qui pourrait ne pas résister à ce gars ?

Sans rien dire, il se décolle de moi et me pousse dans le salon. Il m'assoit ensuite en face de son frère et me montre son rock Leone et son lanceur.

-Essai de battre Kakeru, c'est une toupie télécommandée.

-N-Non. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas…ces…jeux…

Mais il n'en reste pas là et passe sur le côté pour mieux prendre le contrôle de mes mains et me faire tirer cette foutue toupie dans le stadium. On passe ainsi quelques minutes à commander son jouet. Il m'apprend les base, comment manier le lanceur, comment gagner de la vitesse. Plus les minutes passent et plus j'ai envie de rester comme ça, être son centre d'intérêt. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il me prend de tomber amoureux de Kyoya ?! J'ai d'autres soucis, d'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'ils ne me pendent pas plus au nez plus que ça… Tout est trop calme.

Quand le combat et finit par ma défaite cuisante, je souffle un coup et m'enfuis dans la chambre. Etre proche de lui me terrorise tout en m'apaisant d'une manière incompréhensible. Mais j'ai d'autre préoccupations j'ai dis ! Je dois trouver le moyen de fuir ma famille. Je n'ai que seize ans, je ne suis pas majeure, je ne peux pas vivre seul ! Je ne sais que faire… Etre placé en foyer ? Je ne pourrais pas être avec mon frère ni même avec Kyoya. Me faire adopter ? Je préfère ne pas y penser, et puis… Je ne sais pas, tout est brouillé dans ma tête ! Comment suis-je censé vivre maintenant ? Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi, dans cette famille de dégénéré !

-Waetau ? Pourquoi tu… ?

Assis sur son lit, je tourne la tête vers Kyoya qui se tien devant la porte. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il a vu les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, des larmes de panique, de fureur et de terreur.

-J-Je suis perdu… ! K-Kyoya !

Les sanglots que j'essayais de cacher sortent inévitablement et le liquide sur mes joues coule de plus en plus. Honteux, je cache mon visage avec mes mains, mais il a vite fait de me les prendre pour les placer sur ses épaules avant de m'enlacer tout en me caressant la tête. Il a prit l'habitude, il sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire, que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Je suis un pur égoïste, tout ce que je veux, c'est que l'on prête attention à moi c'est tout. Et puis, Kakeru, que fait-il ? Kyoya la laissé pour venir me voir alors que c'est son petit frère et qu'apparemment, ils ne se voient pas souvent. Je suis un encombrement dans la vie de… de…celui…que j'aime…

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée me fais sursauter et arrête spontanément mes pleures. Kakeru est parti ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste demandé à Kakeru d'aller chercher de quoi manger ce soir. Je n'ai pas le gout de cuisiner quand je te vois si triste.

Tout en disant ça, il me pousse un peu en arrière avec ses bras et éloigne son visage du miens. Je dois avouer que son regard me terrifie un peu, bien qu'il soit si attirant. On dirait qu'il a une lueur d'excitation, comme si j'étais l'objet le plus fascinant du monde et que le simple fait de me toucher le comblait.

-Q-Qu'est ce…que… ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser ma question qu'il s'empare doucement de mes lèvres. Comprenant que je ne suis pas vraiment douer pour ce genre de chose et que je ne participerais pas plus que ça à son baisé, il dépose alors ses lèvres sur ma joue, léchant au passage le reste des larmes qui perlent sur ma peau. Il joue à ce petit jeu pendant quelques dizaines de secondes qui me semble une éternité, puis il me couche sur le dos pour me faire de même dans le cou.

Je ne sais pas si je dois réagir ou non. Je l'aime, c'est vrai, j'ai une certaine passion pour lui, mais je ne veux pas aller jusque là…Bon sang…Je ne suis pas…Gay… ? Des frissons parcours tout mon corps à chaque fois qu'il établie un contact entre nous deux. Chaque partie de moi qu'il touche devient brulante et me procure un certain plaisir dont je n'aurais jamais deviné son existence. Mais je crois que la chaleur soudaine au niveau de mon entre-jambe me réveille un peu trop brusquement dans toutes ses caresses.

-Kyoya, arrête… !

Il se fige un instant avant de relever la tête pour me regarder, l'air un peu confus.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas su m'arrêter. Il faut dire que tu es tellement mignon…

C'est alors que notre discutions sur mon frère me revient en tête. J'ai agis comme un homophobe alors qu'il est… !

\- Excuse-moi… !

Il se relève avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal, c'est moi qui…

-Pour tout à l'heure… Je… Je ne savais pas…Enfin, pas vraiment…Je ne savais pas vraiment que tu es…Enfin…Que tu aime les…

-Que je suis gay, ça vas plus vite de dire comme ça. Oui, je le suis. Enfaite, c'est surtout que les filles m'énervent, alors, je me suis cabré sur les gars, mais, étant donné que ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça…On va dire que je suis « bi ». Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser pour à toi-même.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?!

-Tu agis comme un gamin lorsqu'il s'agit de deux hommes qui s'aiment, mais toi tu es comme ça aussi.

Ce qu'il dit…est vrai. Je suis… Je suis particulier moi aussi. J'aime Kyoya comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et les filles ne m'ont jamais attirées, j'ai toujours préféré les gars… Mais, me l'avouer est tellement dur… D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que ça qui est dur… Mais de quoi je parle ?! Raa ! Chasse ses pensées perverses de ta tête !

-Peut être que… peut être que je le suis…mais…Et toi…Et Nile … vous ?

-Tu m'exaspère, Waetau. Tu n'as pas comprit que je suis raide dingue de toi ? Je suis prés à faire des tas de choses pour te garder à mes côtés. Je veux que tu deviennes mon Koneko rien qu'à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu pars d'ici.

-Comment tu peux dire ça alors qu'on ne se connait pas plus que ça…

C'est vrai quoi. On se fréquente vraiment que depuis qu'il m'a recueillit, avant on ne se voyait même pas. Bien que je gardé souvent un œil sur lui par ce qu'il était voyant, comme type. Je ne l'aime peut être pas, c'est peut être qu'un coup de foudre. Oui, c'est ça. Voilà tout simplement ce que c'est : un coup de foudre.

Soudain, Kyoya souffle un grand coup et se laisse tomber sur le dos, au milieu de son lit. Je comprends qu'il essai lui aussi de faire un petit vide dans sa tête, alors, presque automatiquement, je fais comme lui et me blotti contre son côté droit, tel un chat avec son maître.

-Je t'aime Waetau. J'en suis sûr, par ce que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ce sentiment envers toi.

Il me caresse doucement avant de continuer.

-Tu ne te souviens pas, d'i peu prés douze ans ? Et un peu après aussi.

Il y a douze ans… Je n'étais qu'un gosse, Warren était encore là. L'entreprise était encore peu développée je crois même que nous étions associé à une autre… Hum…Ce pourrait il que… ?

-à L'époque, nos familles se côtoyaient souvent. On était associés.

-On organisait souvent des fêtes pour amadouer les sponsors. Des grandes réceptions, où toute la famille de chaque entreprise pouvait venir au grand complet.

-Oui. C'est exact.

-Donc… Nous nous sommes retrouvés beaucoup de fois ensemble.

-Oui. Mais tu étais toujours dans les bras de ton frère, alors personne ne pouvait t'approcher. Je te regardais de loin et j'espérais que tu lâche ce gars avec qui tu étais sans arrêt. Tu as fais ça une fois et j'avais même sauté sur l'occasion.

-Ha ! Je me souviens ! Tu étais arrivé avec ton dessin. Tu m'avais demandé si c'était possible que l'on décide des décorations des toupies à venir ! J'avais étais tellement surpris que j'étais parti en courant dehors et tu m'avais suivis.

-Je t'avais donné ce dessin où il était représenté mon rock leone actuel. On a ensuite passé la soirée ensemble à s'amuser avec ton frère.

-Ton petit frère n'était pas là ?

-Non. Ma mère refusait de l'emmener avec nous.

Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir pourquoi mais j'explose de rire comme un fou. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte plus tôt que ce gars était un de mes meilleur ami d'enfance ! C'était le seul avec qui j'avais pus m'entendre le mieux ! Et je le retrouve au lycée ! Quel drôle d'hasard !

-Tu n'es pourtant pas d'ici ! Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je t'ai suivi. J'ai appris que tu étais dans cette ville, alors j'ai voulus y retourner le plus vite possible.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé avant ?

-Je pensais que tu avais oublié.

Ce Kyoya, je l'adore, il est adorable, mignon, et je suis vraiment fou de lui je crois. Je n'aurais jamais crus le revoir, pas ici ! Et je crois que tout cela m'a fatigué et en deux minutes je me retrouve endormi.

La nuit est tombée je crois, lorsque je me réveille. Je ne suis vraiment plus fatigué, je me sens revivre. Le lit de Kyoya est confortable et j'aime assez dormir dessus. Doucement, je sors de la chambre et cherche Kyoya des yeux, mais il n'est pas dans le salon. C'est une fois que j'entends de petit bruits que je me rends compte que la lumière de dehors, sur le balcon est allumée. Lorsque je vois la personne en face de mon hébergeur, je sens mon cœur battre son plein. Je dois me tromper…Ce n'est pas possible… Pourtant, cette veste, que je vois de dos, cette veste avec une tête de mort rouge enflammée dessus, ça ne peut être qu'à « lui ».

-Waetau, reste pas là, vient.

Kyoya me sort de ma stupeur et me pousse dehors. Warren est là, sur la chaise, face à moi. Ses cheveux bleus dans le vent qui lui repousse un peu la mèche qu'il a devant l'œil droit. Son corps, je ne l'avais pas vu de si prés depuis plusieurs années.

-Waetau !

Ma joie me rends statique et je n'arrive pas à bouger, même lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort contre lui. Je suis heureux de le revoir, je suis heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sentir son odeur. Mon frère, mon cher frère est de retour et n'y aura plus jamais de mal entendu ! Plus jamais nous nous séparerons ! Mais je m'aperçois vite que Kyoya, à côté, est un peu jaloux de me voir me faire enlacer de la sorte, surtout par un autre gars qui plus est, un gars qui n'est pas hétéro.

-Pourquoi tu es là Warren ? Où est ce que tu habite ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?...

-Minute papillon. C'est ton pote Kyoya qui m'a appelé. Les parents t'ont viré de la maison, c'est ça ?

-Heu… Enfaite… Je l'ai un peu cherché…

-Qu'elle connerie tu as encore fais ?

-J'ai fais…un caprice en quelque sorte…et j'ai été particulièrement violent… Mais je les ai pas touchés !

-De toute manière ils n'ont pas à te jeter dehors. T'inquiète pas, j'ai la solution, je sais quoi faire.

Nous parlons longuement de la situation et nous exploitons toutes les mesures que nous pouvons prendre. On revient toujours à la même conclusion : Je dois partir du foyer familial. Pour cela, mon frère étant majeur veut proposer un marché à notre père pour que je vive soit avec Kyoya soit avec Warren. Ou bien il passera par les services sociaux car il a beaucoup de connaissances et me feras mettre sous sa garde. En somme, je serais au moins avec Warren. Nous n'avons plus qu'à proposer cela à mon père. Tard dans la nuit, mon frère repart chez lui car il y a le lycée le lendemain, Kyoya doit s'y rendre également, de ce fait, je serais seul demain…enfin…aujourd'hui, vus l'heure qu'il est.


	6. Chapter 6

-Waetau, tu dors ?

Je marmonne un peux. Non, je ne dors pas vraiment… Kyoya m'a réveillé en se levant tout à l'heure. Il ne met pas de réveil à sonner, et pourtant, il se réveille toujours à l'heure, mais il faut autant de bruit qu'une sonnerie au volume le plus fort…

-Je pars pour le lycée. Tu sauras te débrouiller tout seul ? Je passerais pour manger à midi.

Je me retourne et me trouve face à son visage, penché vers le mien. Il se penche d'avantage et dépose un Leger bisous sur mon front. Profitant du fait qu'il soit si prés de moi, je l'attrape de mes deux bras et le tire d'avantage vers moi.

-Je veux pas que tu me laisse… !

-Je suis obligé d'y aller. Moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Je dessers ma prise et le laisse s'échapper après m'avoir lançait un petit « au revoir ». Je reste ainsi dans ce lit, la place de Kyoya encore chaude et emplit de son odeur que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Une larme coule sur ma joue droite. J'aimerais qu'il soit là à me consoler, encore et encore. Je n'arrive pas à me passer de lui, c'est comme une drogue maintenant. Il y a cette atmosphère quand il est là, et puis le fait qu'il soit aussi chaleureux envers moi ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'aime sincèrement ou si ce n'est que passager.

Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois avant, mais il n'avait pas du tout la même tête ! Il avait les cheveux très court et il avait un caractère totalement opposé, à croire qu'il c'est passé quelque chose de grave. Il n'était vraiment pas comme ça…avant… Mais à présent il est là, avec moi, et je veux rester avec lui. Ouai…C'est ça. Je ne dois pas me poser de question ou réfléchir a quoi que ce soit. Que nos sentiments ne soit pas exactement pareil, peut importe. On est ensemble et on est le vit bien, même si ça ne fait que quelques jours que l'on s'est revu…

C'est vrai que j'ai eu un sacré coup de colère et que mes parents on peut être eu raison de me mettre dehors. Mais bon ! De toute manière ils menaçaient depuis un moment de me jeter dehors si je ne travaillais pas d'avantage pour l'entreprise… L'entreprise familiale ne m'intéresse pas pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est à cause d'elle que je me suis embrouillé si bêtement avec mon frère. Et puis, je ne veux pas dirigé une entreprise. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est être dans le journalisme. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose et c'est bien mieux ! Je pourrais voyager partout dans le pays, montrer les choses au grand jour ! Voilà, c'est ça que je veux.

Tien…J'entends un bruit du côté de la porte d'entrée… ha ! Mais c'est déjà midi passé ! Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?!

-Waetau ! Toujours vivant ?

C'est quoi cette question stupide… ? Je reconnais bien là mon frère. D'ailleurs il débarque dans la chambre tandis que je me lève. Il me semble entendre plusieurs voix dans le salon.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Je dormais un peu…

Il me sourit et l'entraine vers les autres. J'avais donc raison. Il y a Kyoya et Nile. Ce dernier me regarde d'un air joyeux et se lance à ma rencontre.

-Tu as guéri ? Tu n'as plus mal à tes blessures ?

-Heu… Si j'ai toujours mal à ma jambe, mais ce n'est rien de grave, on va dire que c'est comme un bleu qui refuse de partir.

-Vous voulez manger quoi les gars ?

Je ne pas expliquer à quel point je suis content de revoir Kyoya. Il a l'air d'être en forme et ça me fait plaisir de voir ça. Il n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi, c'est mieux comme ça, au moins il peut penser un peu à lui également.

Dix minutes s'écoulent et nous nous retrouvons autours de la table de la cuisine et nous attendons calmement que les plateaux repas chauffent. Nile parle avec Kyoya de la classe et d'un contrôle qu'ils ont eu je crois, où le professeur aurait mal noté les élèves. Warren qu'en a lui, il se contente de me regarder. Il a toujours était capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et il doit surement comprendre que je ne vais pas si mal que ça et que je commence même a croire que c'est une chance d'être ici.

-Ce soir je vais à la maison voir nos parents et parler. Ils n'ont même pas avertit la police ou le lycée sur le fait que tu avais disparut. J'en conclut qu'ils en on rien à battre. Par contre j'ai entendus des rumeurs sur l'entreprise. Il paraitrait que l'héritier à était désigné et qu'il ne s'agit d'aucun de nous deux.

-Comment c'est possible ? A part nous, qui pourrait être héritier ?

Les deux autres qui discutaient tranquillement ce sont arrêté et écoute en silence.

-Une adoption serait la cause des rumeurs. Tu en as entendu parler toi, d'une adoption ?

Une…adoption… ? Je ne me rappelais plus de la cause exacte de ma colère, mais je crois que ça me revient… Ils m'en avaient parlé… Qu'ils adopteraient un gars pour en faire l'héritier… Il devait habiter à la maison, et je n'avais pas apprécié du tout…

-Alors ? Waetau ?

Kyoya me regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend pourquoi je ne répond pas.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ils ont le droit de te mettre dehors ! Ils l'ont déjà fait pour moi, mais là, franchement, ils vont payer cher.

Quand je dis qu'il comprend tout ce que je peux penser, il a visé juste.

Ainsi nous mangeons lorsque c'est prés et l'heure durant laquelle ils restent tous là, personne ne parle de quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. Kyoya ne m'a pas dit un seul mot doux comme il me la si souvent fait, préférant sans doute parler à ce Nile… Je me demande parfois si il ne se fout pas un peu de moi au résultat, mais je pense plus que c'est pour ne pas blesser les sentiments que Nile à pour lui. Il doit sans doute préférer faire comme ça.

Et puis tout le monde repart au lycée. Je suis à nouveau seul, pour toute l'après midi. Warren va venir me chercher après ses cours pour aller voir nos parents. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va ce passé, mais je sais que mon grand frère est pleins de ressources et qu'il a pas mal de connaissance dans les milieux sociaux et qu'il peut facilement trouver un accord ou faire chanter nos parents. Et je ne me pose pas plus de question sur cette adoption…

Il est seize heure lorsque Kyoya rentre, seul, son sac sur le dos et une mine fatigué. Je l'accueille avec un regard interrogateur. On dirait qu'il vient de faire une course. Tranquillement, après avoir soufflé un grand coup, il s'approche de moi, assis sur le canapé, et dépose ses lèvres sur mon front comme le matin même.

-Je crois crever ! Pas toi ?

-Ba…Tu sais…J'ai regardé la télévision toute la journée… Tu as fais quoi pour été aussi fatigué ?

-Du sport. Un foot pendant deux heures. Je suis un peu HS.

Il rentre dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires je suppose.

-J'vais prendre une douche, tu veux venir avec moi ?

…Je suis sûr d'être rouge comme une tomate ! Mais c'est quoi cette question ?! Depuis quand on prendrait des douches ensemble ? Enfin…j'veux dire…C'est….Enfin….Je sais pas quoi répondre !

-Je t'oblige pas, je te demande juste comme ça. Tu as mal à la jambe, et ça te serait peut être plus pratique si je t'aide, non ? C'est juste ce que je pense, peut être qu'en fait tu te débrouille très bien tout seul.

-J'ai mal… J'ai vraiment très mal quand je pose mon pied parterre… Et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas pratique tu tout pour ce laver…Mais…Je…Je suis plus un gamin, j'vais me débrouiller…!

Alors que j'essai de contrer sa demande, il arrive devant moi et me prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain. De là, je me laisse faire par Kyoya. Je sais qu'il fait très attention à moi, et j'ai confiance en lui. Nous passons donc quelques temps sous cette eau chaude, tout deux dévoilant nos corps à l'autre. Je peux même conclure qu'il a un corps de rêve ce gars ! (Bien que ce n'est pas sans gêne que j'ai accepter de prendre cette douche…)


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya me serre dans ses bras depuis au moins dix minutes, il me serre fort comme si j'allais m'en aller d'un instant à l'autre. J'avoue que ça me donne quelques frissons de penser à cela, par ce que je refuserais que cela arrive ! Je ne lâcherais pas mon Kyoya, jamais ! Mais…Il est quand même assez gênant au final…Par ce que bon… On est encore en peignoir tout les deux, lui assis sur le lit et moi sur lui, et ça me rappel un certain passage sur ce même lit, où j'ai bien crut qu'il allait me faire certaines choses… Bref ! Mon frère arrive dans quelques temps et il est hors de question qu'il me voit comme ça, franchement, déjà que cette foutue querelle entre nous était à cause de son homosexualité, entre autre, si il apprend que je le suis aussi, adieu ma fierté ! Déjà que j'en ai pas beaucoup.

-Kyoya… ça te dirais qu'on s'habilles ?

-Hum…Pas envie…J'veux juste rester avec toi comme ça, j'aime bien.

-Oui, mais mon frère…Il va bientôt venir et… Enfin…

-Ouai, no soucis.

Ainsi il me libéra de son étreinte et se faufila dans la salle de bain en prétextant de ne pas avoir finis ça toilette. Ce gars a vraiment des réactions soudaines, il m'amuse !

Nous sommes fin prêt tout les deux, installés sur le canapé, télévision allumé sur une série animée, attendant patiemment que mon ainé arrive. Et cela vient rapidement, voilà trois coup à la porte, qui, d'ailleurs s'ouvre en même temps.

-Salut les gars !

-Le tout ce n'est pas de frapper pour ouvrir tout seul mais d'attendre qu'on t'ouvre…

-Ouai, ouai, je sais, s'cuse. Alors Waetau, prés pour la sentence ?

Dis comme ça c'est sûr que j'ai la joie de vivre d'un coup… Mon frère m'aide vachement… Bon sang, mais je ne veux pas y aller ! Je ne veux pas revoir leur tête, j'veux simplement les oublier… !

Cependant, mes sentiments ne deviennent pas visibles comme d'habitude, je crois que je suis trop tétanisé pour ça, où alors que ce que je me dis ne coordonne pas avec le reste… ? Peut être qu'enfaite je veux juste de l'attention… ? Ha ! Mais de quoi tu parles là, abruti !

-Waetau ! Arrête de rêvasser, lève toi, on y va.

Kyoya me tend sa main que j'accepte tout de suite pour finalement me mettre sur un pied. Je n'aurais pas pensé que cette blessure me ferrait aussi mal, je ne peux plus mettre le pied parterre pratiquement. Puis Warren me rattrape et je me retrouve avec deux soutiens.

-Y aller à cloche pied se sera pas drôle, on va prendre ma voiture, d'acc les gars ?

-Depuis quand tu as une voiture Warren ?!

-Depuis que j'ai pu la récupérer à la casse. J'imagine que tu viens Kyoya, n'est ce pas ?

-Evidement que oui, ça m'concerne un peu quand même.

C'est comme ça qu'on finit tout trois dans une vielle voiture délabrée, conduis par mon frère, et franchement je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi bon conducteur, il est même très prudent. On roule pendant une dizaine de minutes pour finalement aboutir à l'entrée du parking de la grande société « KomohiTec ». Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir m'enfuir en courant et éviter de rentrer dans ce bâtiment. Mais le fait est que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, que je dois m'expliquer… Alors nous descendons tout trois de la voiture pour avancer jusqu'à la porte de la maison se trouvant dans la même enceinte. Et oui, mes parents vivent à côté de leur travail, au même endroit enfaite.

Soudain, je m'aperçois que Warren me transperce de son regard, comme si il m'inspectait de l'intérieur pour voir si j'allais supporter ou non, mais apparent je tiens bon puisqu'il finit par dériver son regard sur Kyoya.

-Je ne sais pas si tu fais bien de venir, ça peut être une affaire dangereuse, surtout que nous sommes rivaux, mes parents n'ont pas un cœur tendre à accepter tout le monde. Qui plus est, ça risque de vite devenir insupportable pour toi.

-Que voudrais tu que je fasse ? me demande Kyoya après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Inévitablement, je lui réponds que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Sinon il me verrait dans tous mes états, par ce que je sais au fond de moi que je vais être en larme en moins de deux. Alors, bien que déçut, Kyoya se résigna et reparti dans la voiture pour attendre tandis que nous sonnons a la porte avec mon frère.

On entant des bruits de pas, je tiens fort sa main, mon cœur bat très vite, et finalement, c'est une femme de chambre qui nous ouvre, me faisant souffler un coup.

-Vous désirez ?

-Heu…Vous êtes nouvelle madame ? Je ne vous ai jamais vus à la maison auparavant, déclare mon frère.

-Comment avait vous pu passer le portail ? Qui vous a donné le code d'accès ?

-Nous sommes les enfants de la maison Komohi, madame, on souhaite s'entretenir avec nos parents.

La dame parait surprise, je crois même qu'elle hésite à fermer la porte, mais mon frère, habile, se dépêche vite de bloquer cette même porte pour finalement entrer de force en faisant hurler la personne comme quoi des voleurs s'introduisent.

Warren à vite fait de l'enfermer dehors pour continuer son chemin en direction du grand salon, d'où apparaissent une silhouette.

-Cher père, commença t il, un sourire sadique que je ne connaissais pas aux lèvres. Comment allez-vous ? Et notre mère ?

-Que faites vous ici tous les deux ?! Je vous ai interdit de revenir ici ! Partez et ne mettais plus jamais les pieds ici, sales ingrats !

-J'ai à discuter, à propos de Waetau et d'un certain héritage.

Mon père prend alors un air sérieux, dans ses rides qui lui donne un visage de vieux pervers. Je le hais tellement… Puis, il nous fait entrer dans la grande salle pour que nous nous retrouvions tout trois assis autours de la table ronde servant de table à manger, au milieu du salon.

-Warren, je croyais que tu étais assez rusé pour ne plus remettre les pieds ici.

-Père, je pensais que vous aviez comprit que j'ai certaine informations sur cette société susceptible de la faire couler en moins de deux en faisant un coup de presse.

Les deux sont armés d'un ton grave, et leurs yeux brillent, comme enflammés par un défi. Je n'ai même pas ma place ici, une fois de plus.

-Je ne viens pas pour bavarder. Vous me confiez la garde de Waetau officiellement, ou bien je vous déclare enterré et dominé par la société Tategami.

-Comment oses-tu ?! Crois tu que ton échange m'intéresse ?! Tu ne connais rien de cette société, vous n'avez qu'à crever dans une ruelle et débarrasser le plancher !

-Donc ça ne fait rien si la presse locale, voir mondiale, apprend que vous avez délogé une vingtaine de familles, voir même, vous avez fait de menaces importantes, peut être même séquestré des personnes. Et si il s'avère que vous volez des plan de construction ou tout simplement que vous avez des espions dans la société rivale, ça ne fait rien ? Et le mieux, si la presse apprend que vous larguez vos deux fils dans la nature, sans rien pour vivre, ils viendront vous féliciter vous pensez ?

-Tu n'as pas de preuve, petit avorton ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles sur ton propre père !?

-Ba… ! De toute manière vous n'êtes pas mon vrai père, et puis, il y en a plus de cent, des employés qui souhaiteraient faire cesser vos manigances de charlatan !

Il s'en suit un débat que je ne suis plus vraiment, car je reste interloqué sur la vue du canapé. Là-dessus, mon cauchemar dort. Il dort paisiblement, sous une couverture m'ayant autrefois appartenu. Il est brun, il doit avoir dix ans. D'où sort-il ? Est-ce un orphelin ? Est-ce un fils légitime ? Je me rappel seulement que c'est sa venue qui m'a fait partir. Si je n'avais pas explosé de fureur, lorsque mes parents me l'avait présenté, peut être serais-je toujours ici, dans une si grande maison, ne manquant de rien, et…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Si je n'étais pas parti, je n'aurais jamais parlé à Kyoya comme ça, jamais je n'aurais revu mon si meilleurs ami d'enfance, mon frère serait alors qu'une ombre encore, comme quelques temps auparavant. Non, vraiment, être parti me plais. Mais, je me souviens d'une conversation. Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant le petit garçon somnolant. Ma respiration se bloque sous le coup de la compréhension. Bon sang mais c'était évidement !

-Vous l'avez kidnappé ! Vous avez kidnappé ce gamin pour en faire votre héritier ! Ne mentez pas ! Je vous en entendus, avec maman, vous aviez dis qu'il oublierait toute sa famille et que les avis de recherches ne servirait à rien ! Vous avez volé cet enfant !

Ce que je viens de crier fait sursauter ledit héritier et les deux autres qui discutez calmement jusqu'à présent. Warren regarde mon père d'un air écœuré car il sait qu'il en est tout à fait capable, de voler un enfant à une honnête famille. Il finit donc par réclamer une lettre officielle pour ma garde. Ceci arrive rapidement, fait à la main sur une feuille blanche puis tamponnée par la société. Nous n'avons pas de preuve pour ce gamin qui s'est alors enfuit dans sa chambre, ou plutôt, mon ancienne chambre. Je laisse tomber, ça devient trop stupide…c'est irrécupérable…je n'en peux plus de toutes c'est choses qui se passent ici ! Je pars alors me faufiler dehors pour rejoindre Kyoya dans la voiture. Je n'ais qu'une envie : Fuir.


	8. Chapter 8

Je n'ais qu'une envie : Fuir cette absurde famille.

Lorsque je trouve Kyoya dans la voiture j'en suis heureux et me jette immédiatement dans ses bras après avoir ouvert la porte arrière. Curieusement je n'ai pas croisé la femme de ménage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne dis rien, je reste juste contre lui, il me sert fort contre son corps. Il est devenu le seul à pouvoir m'apaiser pareillement ! Je me sens mieux, vraiment mieux. Tout va s'arranger désormais, tout ira mieux, bien mieux… ! Enfin, je l'espère…

-Ton frère arrive, ça à l'air de s'être bien passé, non ?

Je le rapproche encore de moi, le plus prés possible, comme un doudou en vérité. Puis Warren arrive, s'assoit à l'avant, souffle un grand coup puis se retourne vers nous.

-Bon, j'ai un papier presque officiel. Il s'occupe du reste, tribunal si il le faut, Max me le dira, c'est lui qui s'y connait dans les trucs sociaux. Pour le gamin, il semble qu'ils l'ont bel et bien volé, mais avec l'accord des parents. Apriori ils sont de pauvres gens, presque sans maison. C'est peut être pas plus mal de laisser le gamin ici. J'vais voir ça plus tard, j'ai son nom pour aller confirmer les dires du père. Ensuite, c'est à toi de voir Waetau, si tu veux vivre avec moi ou avec Kyoya. Vous semblez bien vous entendre…

Je me sens rougir. Il l'a fait exprès en plus, cette andouille qui est mon frère. Enfin bon, cette histoire est presque terminée. Il ne manquera plus qu'à officialiser tout cela, puis je vais pouvoir vivre normalement, avec un couple gay ou avec mon Kyoya, si j'ai bien compris. Mais ça ne me va pas !

-Dis, Warren ! Et si je partageais entre toi et Kyo ? J'ai le droit de faire ça ?

-C'est toi qui vois, tu peux faire des espaces de vacances d'une semaine chez ton « Kyo ». S'il est d'accord.

-Je préférerais l'avoir tout le temps avec moi, mais bon, ça me va.

J'en profite pour me coller à nouveau tout contre lui. Bon sang… Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle sensation ! J'ai l'impression que sans lui je m'effondre !

Nous sommes le matin. Il doit être trois heure je pense… Quelque chose comme ça… ? Bien sûr, Warren est rentré chez lui. Il ne reste que moi et le propriétaire du lit dans lequel je dors. Avec ce propriétaire, bien sur. Je me retourne et le regarde dormir. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un sommeil profond. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est mignon ! Je ne pensais pas dire ça d'un gars un jour ! ça fait…bizarre… ? Boaf ! Autant ne plus y penser ! Aussi longtemps que je l'aimerais, je resterais avec lui, voilà tout. Garçon, fille, je m'en fiche, par ce qu'aucun fille ne pourrait remplacer mon Kyoya, tout comme aucun garçon !

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, je ne me retourne pas et me contente de me serrer un peu plus prés de lui, glissant ma main gauche sur son torse nu. Il est bouillant. Et surtout éveiller je crois.

-Tu ne dors pas non plus ?

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi.

-Non, je ne dormais pas. Je ne dors pas depuis bien une heure. J'ai du mal à croire à toute cette histoire enfaite.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, il se tourne vers moi, se redresse et se place au dessus de moi, agenouillé. Pourquoi pile _là _?! Je suis sûr qu'en se moment même il doit bien sentir la bosse qui se forme sous mon caleçon tien… Raa ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ! Ça m'ex…Heu…ça me …. Enfin… Je commence à avoir un peu chaud _là_…

\- Te durcirais-tu un peu ?

Et forcement il doit faire des jeux de mots débiles !

-C-C'est ta faute ! Regarde un peu comment tu te positionne, comment tu veux que je ne réagisse pas !

-En même temps, ça doit faire un bail que tu ne t'es pas un peu occupé de toi, non ? C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça.

Tout en disant ça, il s'aventure à me déposer des baisers sur ma nuque, mon visage. S'il savait seulement… Que je n'ai jamais… Enfin… Que je ne me suis jamais… ma…hum… Bref, je ne veux pas y penser !

-ça te dirait de soulager un peu ça ?

-N-non merci !

-Tu hésite trop, ce n'est pas normal… T'as un problème ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Je… Non ! J'vais très bien ! J'ai pas de problèmes !

-Alors laisse toi faire !

Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas me laisser faire puisque je ne veux pas faire ça ! Kyoya, arrête de faire ça… Je ne vais pas tenir mon opposition durant bien longtemps ! Oh non…Je crois que je commence à délirer dans ma tête, je deviens timbré là… Je pense à des choses de plus en plus perverses en plus ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dans la tête moi ?! Une maladie de chromosomes ?! Ha ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Tiens, Kyoya s'est arrêté ?

-Si t'en a rien à faire, j'arrête, tu sais.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Ben… Tu bouge même pas, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me sens même pas.

-Bien sûr que si je te sens, même un peu trop bien je crois, dis-je difficilement avec un rire de coincé.

-On va voir si tu me calcul bien.

Sans même me prévenir, il saisit mon caleçon et l'enlève d'un geste brusque.

Je ne regarde pas ce qu'il s'apprête à faire et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai jamais trop apprécié ce genre de chose.

Je ne me suis jamais toucher mais c'est clair que Kyoya sait faire. Bien que je trouve ça écœurant qu'il me…lèche… comme ça… surtout _ça_…

-K-Kyoya… ! P-Pourquoi tu fais… ça… ?

-J'ai juste envie, tu n'aime pas ?

-Au contraire, c'est… trop…bon… ! Mais… ! A-Arrête !

Soudain, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me relève, me mettant moi aussi à genoux. On se regarde tout deux un moment, un moment qui semble long, et qui est difficile à supporter pour moi. Je préfère fermer les yeux, attendre qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Excuse, j'voulais pas te forcer… Je pensais juste que… Enfin… voilà quoi…

J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois rougissant, déviant son regard vers un point imaginaire, loin de mon visage. On dirait un enfant qui se fait gronder. Il est… vraiment mignon… Je le prends à nouveau dans mes bras, le serrant très fort tout en murmurant une espèce de « je t'aime » tout haché. Je voulais qu'il le sache vraiment, que l'on soit d'accord sur ça. Apres tout, on n'en a jamais parlé bien franchement. Et pour me répondre, il se recule un peu et penche son visage vers le mien pour m'embrasser tout en me couchant d'un coup, lui sur moi. Finalement, il éclate de rire tout en me gardant prés de lui. On dirait qu'il a un coup de folie lui aussi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien. J'avais oublié ce que voulaient dire ses mots… Dormons un peu…

En disant cela, je m'aperçois qu'il est un peu lourd à porter comme ça, couché sur mon ventre.

-Heu…, je toussote un peu, cherchant à respirer, tu me… coince un peu trop … !

-Ha ! Excuse !

Il se relève, me sourit, puis se calle à côté, blottit contre moi.

Je crois que pour le moment, c'est une histoire de ma vie qui finie. Jeté dans la rue, attaqué par des gamins armés de toupies limées, sous la pluie, puis recueillit par un ami d'enfance, gay, tout comme mon frère. Je tombe amoureux, je partage son lit, le côté familial s'arrange d'une certaine manière, je peux vivre avec les deux personnes qui me sont les plus chères. Ma vie, cette partie du moins, n'est peut être pas si mal…


End file.
